User talk:Cacher97/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the MFS Unit page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) Hi! Hello! Welcome to the Tekkit Wiki! I'm JeterNYY, one of the Admins here on the wiki. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to post them on my talk page. Happy Crafting! JeterNYY (talk) 14:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Tutorials Yes, tutorials aren't wiki article material, but we are planning on making a tutorial section. JeterNYY (talk) 13:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Once again, I will try and bring your filibustering mind back to the question: What is wrong with a tutorial on a wiki? I have explained multiple times that they are competely at home on a wiki and you've given me no defense to the contrary. Maoman (talk) 22:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I am seriously in awe of your skills, 48 edits in 3 days, and all I'm doing is correcting grammar and making the obscurer information easier to understand. Well done, if you need any help I'll see if I can help in any way. Yutfgh (talk) 06:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) basic rules, be accurate with information, try and use correct grammar, don't worry too much about that I aim to fix grammar, and don't advertise. It's pretty simple really, thanks so much for helping the wiki, we need more helpers. I know I'm not the most productive user on this wiki but if everyone worked as hard as you the wiki would be the best around. Keep up the good work. Yutfgh (talk) 12:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) No ongoing projects that I'm aware of MinecraftRogue and JeterNYY will probably know more than i do. It should not take you long to become an admin. Projects There are no project pages that I know of, but there is a Sandbox page if you wish to experiment there. What kind of projects are you thinking of? [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 01:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a noob question coming from an admin, but what do info boxes do? Like a nav box or what?[[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 01:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see what you mean. However, not every article needs an info box. Only the basic blocks and items need info boxes, meaning all the vanilla items and some crafted ones. For example, it wouldn't be too useful to have an info box for the Nuclear Reactor page. But I like the idea. When you are editing in info boxes, be sure to stick to the minecraft wiki info box if you are editing a vanilla page. Thanks,[[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 05:47, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm such a noob. Of course you said that, I just totally missed it. Go ahead, it would be great to have every possible article have an info box. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 16:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Now Cacher we need to talk about the info boxes. Come to the chat. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 16:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Info Boxes Another admin and I have decided to have no info boxes on mod pages. The only place there should be info boxes are on the vanilla pages. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 21:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come on the chat for the reason. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog •Edits: 21:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No, it's me I'm sorry I banned you. I shouldn't have, because you didn't know that cussing was a bannable offense in the comments. I hope we can get along better, which was my fault that we weren't, and our admin team will be completely transparent and let the community decide from now on. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk •Blog 21:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) About the 150px images I notice you have been adding images to Coffee Beans and Red Morning Star. I know they look good on the page, but they cause a problem. Look at Cactus for an example. *You see how the content is moved down the page, below the item template? This is why the item templates are bad. I don't know if you have been adding those, but there's an example. *Now scroll down to the "Read More" section. You see how the images for those articles have a white border around them? This is because the images are 150x150, and the Read More section pictures are 200x100. They aren't wide enough, so the ugly white border is formed. It looks this way for almost every vanilla page. So, if you want to add pictures to articles, here's what you do: Take a screenshot of the block or item in action. Now crop that screenshot so the width is close or equal to twice the height. If so, the picture will fit near perfectly in the Read More section and look very nice. You can see pictures I have added that are 800x400 in the Generator, Minecart, and Furnace Cart pages. Anyways, long story short, I believe adding the usage of a block or item in the article picture instead of just a grid picture blown up is better for the understanding of that certain block or item. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:05, September 17, 2012 (UTC) They're Still 150px... Hey, I noticed you'd been adding the 150x300px images. However, I would rather a page have a picture of the item in use than just the item. Once again, observe the Generator, Minecart, and Furnace Cart pages. It just gives a general overview instead of just what it looks like. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 22:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC)